Breaking Out
by ThePurpleRose
Summary: They're breaking out at last but with the agreement between Lorian and Lathenia, their own insanity and this new 'Pure Evil' to deal with, will the inhabitants of the House of GoT really be able to keep up this jail break and win? Please R & R!
1. Of Missions, Resurrections and Darkness

**AN: This is the House of Got sequel but ****THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THIS AND ANY OTHER GOT STORY IS THAT KYLA IS IN IT. And I'm gonna repeat this: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE READ THE PREQUEL.**

**Oh and as a hint I will say that this is the House of Got sequel to end all sequels… Unless I receive a heck of a lot of requests, this will be the last thing I write from the House of GoT.**

**Note: This is set after Mr Carter fell into the Demon pit but before the final battle so the immortals and Rochelle are in it. You'll see my explanation for this further into the story, maybe next chapter.**

**The section in italics is a memory and the humour really gets started in the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own GoT but I do own the House of GoT, the plot and Kyla.**_

**Dillon**

The darkness is almost overpowering but I bring myself to keep walking, wondering for the billionth time why Lorian insisted we do this in the dark. Something warm brushes against my shoulder. I feel a warm hand stop me from walking any further. There's a click before the hand grabs my arm, pulling me forwards.

A creaking sound makes me jump as a figure beside me utters a muffled curse. Another click.

The lights switch on.

I release the breath I didn't know I'd been holding and share a silent high five with Ethan. Kyla does a little victory dance before any of us speak, and even then it's at a whisper.

"Go Ethan!" Kyla whispers, punching the air. I can't imagine life without her now. What would we have done if she hadn't been around to replace old Carter in the named?

Ethan smiles, "It was only a lock Kyla."

"So?" she replies. "I couldn't have done it."

"But you're not telekinetic," he reasons. "You're a truthseer."

"Speaking of which," I ask, "is there anyone around?"

She closes her eyes for a moment. Her new skill, though incredibly useful, still needs a bit of work. After all, she only realised she had it a week ago when Lady Arabella visited. She discovered when I asked her if she could pick up on anyone else's thoughts that she can pick up on any living creature by sensing their 'auras' as she calls them.

Lorian told her she'd eventually be able to tell what a person's skills are through that as well, which I think is a pretty cool skill. I wish my second skill would come along soon. I kinda need it what with the keys. I almost didn't believe it when King Richard said about it but the more I think about it the more I realise he's right.

_King Richard swallows, having regained control of his breathing, and say__s in a voice that is barely more than a whisper, "It made me put forward the idea of the house to the Guard and the Order to get you out of the way. The house keys make you change. They awaken parts of you that are rarely used and warp them to turn you insane or they amplify different aspects of what makes you who you are. They are made to stop you doing your job and defending the Earth and nearby realms."_

_Rochelle chooses this moment to state, "Ethan and I noticed that if we didn't wear the keys, we were more normal than if we did. It was like we got our minds back."_

"_And when we're away from the house we're more normal too, if we're wearing the house keys or not," Ethan reveals._

_King Richard nods. "Exactly. But it has its drawbacks. Different people react to it differently. Some fight it more and are, as a result, slightly more normal or feel normal feelings. The main issue with the keys is that while you are wearing them, it cannot trace you. Crazy people are impossible to control, and it can control people, by the way, so you are safe until it sees you. This house acts in the same way," King Richard explains._

_He continues, "If you can fight any effects that are overly restricting, you are safe. You do not seem insane anyway."_

So here we are, Lorian deduced that we're obviously all needed to bring down this 'pure evil' as King Richard put it. We made an alliance with Lathenia, were taught to ignore the key's impulses by Lorian and now we've been landed with the task of defeating this unknown evil. And what better place to start than the tribunal's palace in Athens?

Kyla's eyes snap open. "Most of the tribunal members are sleeping. Lady Arabella finishing some paperwork and Lord Penbarin is having a midnight snack. I can keep sensing them in my mind," she tells us. "If there is someone watching as King Richard told us, then they're watching from afar. Probably from another realm."

Ethan nods. "I think you're right," he agrees

"But there could still be clues right?" I put in. "We should've brought Matt; he can search with his mind. It would've been safer."

Kyla shakes her head. "No, Lorian put defences up to guard against that sort of spying."

"We should start in Lorian's chambers," Ethan announces suddenly.

"What?" I exclaim, though it doesn't have quite the same effect at a whisper.

He explains, "Well, Lorian's chambers are the only ones not occupied by a tribunal member right now and he's the leader of the guard so there's got to be some documents stored there. And we can't be seen, sensed or affected by that thing if we're wearing our keys but we can still be seen by tribunal members."

Kyla seems to cotton on. "If they catch us and that thing is controlling them then that thing can catch us. It can get to us through the tribunal or any non-crazy person because crazy people are impossible to control. So even though it can't see us, it will still be able to see us through the tribunal to kill us."

"Great," I mutter before whispering a little louder, "So Lorian's chambers it is. Let's go!"

Ethan uses his skill to flick the lights off before we open the door to the golden courtyard, and we're plunged into darkness once more. Kyla grabs my left wrist.

"Ethan, grab Dillon," she orders. "I can navigate us to Lorian's chambers using the sleeping tribunal members' auras as landmarks."

As Ethan obeys, Kyla pulls me forwards. I lose count of how many turns we make and I can't get my bearings in the dark. I just have to trust in Kyla's skill, which I do. Of course I trust Kyla; she's… Well, she's Kyla. She's probably the weirdest yet single most funny and good to be around girl I've ever met. I bite back laughter thinking about what I said about Neriah all that time ago when she joined the named. How wrong was I about the Mary Sue? Answer: very.

Eventually, we're inside Lorian's chambers. My eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to make out the furniture and the figures that mark Kyla and Ethan. I go to move to the desk with papers on it but Ethan sticks an arm out to stop me. The papers fly silently into his hands. It sure would've been useful to have Isabel's night vision for this but Lorian was adamant that Isabel was not to come on this mission. He said that 'her psychic abilities would be a hindrance to us if the evil was more powerful than an immortal. She would see too much', whatever that means.

Kyla squeezes my arm, eyes wide. I look to see the reason for her fear: there's a light on upstairs.

Ethan tugs us both into the corridor but we don't move any further. We need to know why the light is on. Kyla's eyes are closed again. Ethan is creating an illusion of the wall around us in a bid to stop us being discovered if anyone is there. I'm just listening as carefully as I can.

I hear footsteps. So there _is_ someone there. There are two pairs of footsteps.

"What are you doing, Marcus?" a woman's voice, quiet but dark and dangerous demands.

A voice I hoped to never have to hear again answers, "I heard something."

"It was nothing of importance," the woman explains. "The only people here are Lorian's weak tribunal. Now we must return to the room and continue our conversation. You know how he hates to be walked out on."

"Yes, I suppose so," the ex-history teacher Marcus Carter replies as the footsteps recede.

Kyla grabs both Ethan and me, dragging us as quickly and silently as possible back to the golden courtyard, which in the dark is more brown than golden.

Ethan and I join hands to form a circle and we all whisper, "Arkarian!"

**AN: So, It's the return of Marcus Carter. But who's the woman?**** Who's the 'he' she was talking about? Why didn't Kyla sense them? What's the creature? Is Matt really an idiot? More answers next chapter.**

**Anyway, I know it's short and not that great but it gets a lot better next chapter. This chapter was dedicated to setting the scene.**

**If you've read this, thank you, and please review! Any feedback is helpful! (And even if all that's in a review is 'hi' it still makes me grin like a loony)**

– **ThePurpleRose**


	2. Of Dillon Alarm Clocks and Breaking Out

**AN: You may notice that this is in fact two of my fics merged together. That's because they just sort of _fitted_ better together and I wanted to have them go away on holiday in this fic instead of before it.**

**Although, you DON'T actually have to have READ the HOUSE of GOT past the first couple of chapters though it would be nice if you did… And even nicer if you left a review… I'm not hinting…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT but I do own the House of GoT, Kyla and the plot. I also own the randomness… Randomation for the Nation!**_

**I was going to start with Dillon's pov, like I am with the sequel, but I changed my mind after starting this chapter. It works better with…**

**Kyla (yep, it's her again)**

I hate my alarm clock.

"WE'RE ALL GOING ON A SUMMER HOLIDAY!"

Dillon is that alarm clock – that mega annoying alarm clock that just doesn't know when to shut up. Oh great, now Ethan's kindly decided to join in.

"NO MORE WORKING FOR A WEEK OR TWO!" they sing. I swear their bad singing is on purpose. Well, I know Ethan's is 'cause I've heard him sing other stuff okay.

I can't take it anymore; there is no way I'm listening to the next verse. I sit bolt upright, still clutching my pillow over my ears.

"SHUT UP!" I yell. "I'M AWAKE OKAY? I'M AWAKE!"

Ethan salutes me as he leaves. "Sorry Kyla."

"Good!" I call after him, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, the pillow I had over my ears being unceremoniously dumped on my bed. When I re-open them, Dillon is still seated by my feet. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replies.

I raise my eyebrows. "If you've got nothing to say then why are you still in my room? I could be naked under these covers for all you know."

He offers a smug grin. "If you were naked, you'd be in trouble right now," he states, gesturing to where the covers are, having fallen down to my waist when I sat up to yell at him earlier.

I sigh. "Dillon, just get out of my room. I want to change."

He moves, pausing by the door to look back. "By the way, remember we leave today. Be quick, yeah? Oh and Lathenia told me to tell you to… pack your bus bag! Yeah, that was it. Oh and check the rest of your stuff is packed."

Despite my definitely-not-a-morning-person status, I manage a small grin. "I've already done it, Dillon."

As, Dillon closes the door, I manage to drag myself from my nice, warm bed and change into the powder blue cotton cut-offs, white vest top and my favourite dark blue and white patterned hoodie, all of which, I laid out ready to wear last night when I packed my case.

That, done, I grab my 'bus bag' as Lathenia has dubbed our hand luggage even though it's going on a plane as well as the minibus, and dump it in the hall with my case before plonking my butt on my chair in the kitchen to wait for my breakfast. Dillon, Ethan, Arkarian, Rochelle and Matt are already there. Neriah's probably still trying to get her case to close 'cause she's got so much stuff and Isabel's just… Isabel. She's always late.

I should probably explain why we're busy getting ready to go away. Among those papers we found in Athens, was information about a place this 'Pure Evil' has been lurking recently. Ethan managed to read to some of it but not all of it before we were disturbed and he used his skill to put the papers back so our mission would go unnoticed. He shared this information with Lorian when he got back from that mission and the immortal had ordered him not to tell any of us where it is. Our orders are to let the keys make us closer to the insane end of the scale than usual and act like we're just going on holiday while we actually search for clues. Of course, with Matt the whole insanity thing isn't such a good idea but oh well; apparently we're going somewhere hot so it won't matter. Sun, sea and sand...

"No!" A shout from Lorian grabs my attention. "I will not!"

Lathenia replies something but I don't quite catch it. Whatever it was, it makes Lorian leave the kitchen and join us at the table. We all look to him questioningly but he ignores it.

Finally, Dillon, with all his tact, comes out with, "What was that all about?"

Lorian pauses as if he's contemplating whether to tell us or not then he sighs. "She wanted me to uncover the first aid kit."

"Uncover?" I question, before I can stop myself.

He nods. "Yes, I hid it away. In fact, I hid all of the first aid supplies," he explains. "I am not letting her take it to the beach with us."

None of us quite know what to say back to that. Thankfully, none of us have to, 'cause Isabel and Neriah choose that moment to emerge from their packing to eat breakfast, which Lathenia brings in as soon as they sit down, as if on cue.

It would be quite spooky if we did live by cues. It would be like the Truman show only everyday life. I felt quite sorry for Truman when I watched that. You've got to admit, it is a tad mean to do that to someone.

Dillon waves his hand in front of my face, the potato-y thing I had on my fork falling back onto my plate as I am distracted from my distractedness.

"What?" I ask.

He grins and I just want to wipe it off his face, along with that piece of bacon he's got hanging out of the corner of his mouth right now. He sucks it in then swallows.

"You looked distracted," he points out.

I applaud him. "Well done, Einstein," I say. The sarcasm just leaks out. "That's 'cause I was."

He finishes his breakfast, jumping up with that stupid grin still attached to his face. Doesn't he know that it's not acceptable behaviour in the morning?

"I'm gonna load my case into the minibus," he declares to me. "Do you want me to take yours too?"

"Mmm," I answer, swallowing a mouthful of egg. "Go for it!"

He does. He's just saved me a job while I sit here and enjoy my breakfast. Yep, this is what holidays are all about.

I finish my breakfast and amble upstairs, hoping to find that Dillon's put my bus bag on the minibus too as well as my case. No such luck, it's still there so I put it on my back, musing about how turtle-like I look in the mirror before leaving my room.

"Hey, turtle-woman!"

I turn to face Ethan. That was freaky! Ethan's not a truthseer; how did he know what I was thinking? I must've been spending far too much time with Ethan.

He grins. "Rochelle told me your thoughts," he explains, catching sight of my expression. "Come on, you'll want to see this!"

He gestures for me to follow as he rushes off down the hallway. We stop at Neriah's room, where Rochelle is standing, laughing her head off. Looking in the room, I realise why: Neriah can't close her case

She's got Matt sitting on it and is kneeling on it herself but she still can't pull the zip around. It's probably due to the sheer amount of clothes and beauty products she's tried to stuff in there. I can't help but laugh, even if it's partially due to the fact that Dillon's laughing so hard he's actually struggling to breathe.

I've changed my mind. Scratch what I decided earlier, _this_ is what holiday's are all about; laughing like a loony.

"Come on!" A yell from downstairs barely manages to cut through the laughter. "Into the minibus!"

With one last glance at Neriah, I grab the gasping Dillon and follow Rochelle and Ethan to the minibus.

Holiday, here we come!

**AN: I know that chapter was really short and not very funny but it gets better next chapter. I just had to set the scene. I was going to continue but if I did, this chapter would run on for a long time so I just cut it here.**

**Next Chapter: Rampaging suitcases, suitcase wars, automatic door and the airport! Dun, dun DUN!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Any review is welcome, I don't mind getting conscrit.**

**Come on, hit that little purple button; you know you want to…**


	3. Of Airports and Suitcase Wars

**AN: Yep, I'm finally updating this! **

**Warning: I do know how this story ends - and it's not necessarily pretty (well, Matt and Dillon are in it!) and it is FIXED! I know; me with a plot that doesn't change! It's a shocker but I've actually written the epilogue already, though I'm not quite sure yet if I'm gonna put it as the epilogue or let it stand on it's own but hey, my point is that the end result is not changing!**

_**Disclaimer: Lathenia's hair is red. Cheese shouldn't be blue. I don't own GoT, so you shouldn't sue!**_

**Dillon**

Okay, I'm really bored. Kyla's reading a random book she found under her seat after losing it last year and the whole throwing crisp packets at Rochelle's head game gets old really quickly. I hope we get there soon.

"Are we there yet?" I call to the front of the bus.

Kyla immediately whacks my leg for making her jump. Lathenia replies, "Nearly."

Yay! I mean, yeah! Yay isn't really very manly is it?

"Are you sure you're a man?" Kyla asks, smirking at me as she looks up from her book. She looks pretty today. She looks pretty all the time actually. She had better not have been eavesdropping that thought!

"Yes, I'm definitely a bloke, thank you very much!" I retort. "Now get out of my head! My thoughts are private!"

She smiles. "Well you share them openly most of the time and I only caught that one," she says, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Do you ever actually think about what you're going to say before it pops out of your mouth?"

I avert my gaze, looking all over the minibus. "Sometimes…"

"More like never," she tells me.

I'm about to bring out a really witty comeback when Ethan yells, "I can see it! We're at the airport!"

"Finally!" I complain.

Kyla laughs but I take no notice, instead, leaning over her to stare out of the window at what has to be the biggest building I have ever seen. I gasp.

"Haven't you ever seen an airport?" Kyla enquires.

I answer, "Only on the telly. I've never been out of this country."

She grins, "Well, it's a whole new experience then…"

She's planning something; I don't know what but it's not likely to be good for me. Oh well, I'm sure someone will get a bit of entertainment out of it – probably Ethan, Rochelle, Isabel and Neriah.

I sit in silence, wondering what this holiday has to offer. Hopefully, there'll be sea, sand, sun and a load of random fun. Oh and the hotel had better have cheese, although I really don't think it will be made of cheese like in my daydream. It'd be cool though…

The next thing I know, Kyla's elbowing me and waving her hand in front of my face. She laughs at my general idiocy. I like that sound. It sounds happy. But anyway, we're obviously here so I grab my bus bag, shoving it on my back and pick up Kyla's too for good measure. Then I follow everyone else's lead and hop out of the minibus, ready to grab our cases.

Handing Kyla's bus bag back, I grab both our cases from Ethan, who has just unloaded them all.

Lorian claps his hands together. "Right! We are going to check in so follow me and do not wander off," he warns, looking in particular to Matt at this point. I hope there aren't any vending machines at the airport…

Then we're off, Kyla having prised her wheelie suitcase out of my hands, which is fine by me; I was only trying to her a favour by taking it for her. Besides, I have my own wheelie suitcase. Wheeling it around is actually quite fun. Either that or I'm weird. I think I'm just weird. Mind you, us lot of named are all weird so at least I'm not the only one.

I step through the automatic doors, watching Matt gasping in amazement.

"Magic!" he exclaims.

Neriah grabs him by the collar with her free hand and yanks him into the building. Yep, we're definitely not normal, whatever normality is. Rochelle, who is slightly behind Neriah with Ethan, runs over Neriah's foot as she passes. Ethan winks at her.

"And so it begins…" I whisper in Kyla's ear, being careful not to run her feet over with my suitcase because it's likely she'd kill me for it. Besides I don't want to hurt her. "The suitcase war has started."

We all follow Lorian to join a queue of people waiting to check in. This time, it's Isabel who manages to squash Neriah's feet with her suitcase. Oh well, she shouldn't have put on stilettos. A few minutes later, when collecting moving to whisper something to Ethan, Kyla joins the foot running over. Neriah shrieks.

"Sorry," Kyla says, rejoining me. "Rampaging suitcases." I bite back laughter. That has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Kyla sends me a warning look so I know she heard that but it is true. The warning look continues. She heard that too. I apologise with my thoughts and she rolls her eyes, sighing as she turns back to staring at the back of Arkarian's head absently.

Arkarian is taking this trip surprisingly well so far. Okay, so he is on the verge of strangling Matt for sharing the knot story with the world while we wait but he hasn't has a single break down. Now I know that the whole controlling the house key thing King Richard was telling us about is working for him. I doesn't work so well on Matt but I suppose if we take it away from him for a bit so we can explain what to do, he'll be able to make it work; in this state, he hasn't got enough brains to even understand what a key is!

I sigh. This is so boring. I contemplate nudging Kyla for some entertainment but it's not worth the damage. I guess I will just have to find some other entertainment…

We wait. And we wait. And guess what else? We wait some more. But eventually, after handing over my suitcase, with Lathenia showing all our passports and tickets, I have stopped queuing.

Kyla leans over to whisper in my ear. She really does resemble a turtle with that bag on…

"You just watch Neriah's case go over the limit!"

I watch as Lorian lifts Neriah's pink Burberry case onto the conveyor belt and the kilograms start stacking up.

"What's the limit?" I ask no-one in particular.

Ethan replies, "Twenty kilograms."

My eyes flick over to the display screen. Neriah's case is nineteen point nine kilograms. Ooh, that was lucky. The Mary Sue grins. I scowl. I do not like her one tiny little bit. Okay, so I did at one point! I can now pride myself that I am immune to the charms of a Mary Sue. It doesn't matter what they do, they are nowhere near perfect to me.

Kyla laughs almost silently, the key word being almost. I send her a questioning look, barely registering Lorian telling us all that we've got to rush 'cause our gate's open and our plane is going to be boarding soon.

"You projected those thoughts," she explains, gesturing to Rochelle sniggering as she leans on Ethan's shoulder a little bit ahead of us.

"Good," I reply, making sure I screen my thoughts. I'm just glad I noticed her laughing before I thought about anything too embarrassing.

Eventually, after showing our passports to a dark haired guy with an earpiece in, we get to the stage where we have to put our hand luggage through a box on a conveyor belt and remove all of our metal things and send them with the bag in a tray.

"Do I have to take off my earrings?" Rochelle questions as she steps through the rectangular frame that apparently checks you for anything metal.

Ethan follows her as I remove my watch. "Well obviously not," he says, "considering how you just walked through without it beeping at you and you didn't take them off."

Beside my, Kyla stops struggling with the back of her earring and walks through the thing to collect her bag. I place my watch in the tray with Kyla, Rochelle and Ethan's stuff then join her. On the other lane, I spot Neriah struggling to remove all her jewellery. She's so vain…

We do eventually get to the gate in time to board the plane after waiting forever for Neriah get her jewellery back on. It's ridiculous.

"So are you," Rochelle quips from my other side. I'm sitting waiting to board the plane with Kyla on one side of me and Rochelle on the other side. I'm also seriously bored.

"You never told me it took so long to get on the plane," I mutter to Rochelle or Kyla. I'm not particularly fussed. I'm not fussed that my thought aren't being blocked particularly well either; all any eavesdroppers would get hold of is my boredom so why should I care if other people have to suffer it.

Kyla whacks my arm half heartedly. It's clear that she's feeling the boredom too. Rochelle sighs. "It'll be worth it in the end," she breathes. "Just think of sun, sea and s-"

"Pranking!" Ethan interrupts.

"Flight one… three… four… two…"

"That's us!" Lathenia calls. "Stay together and follow me!"

We do, only to join yet another queue. This time, we don't have quite so long to wait and then we're walking along a funny metal tunnel into the plane. The air hostess, a blonde woman with a freaky smile, checks our tickets, letting us pass.

"Where are you sitting?" I ask.

Kyla, who is just in front of me, answers, "Seat A sixteen, you?"

"A seventeen," I state.

We walk down the plane together, carefully looking out for the seats A sixteen and seventeen. It doesn't take us very long to find them. I slide into seat A seventeen, which is the window seat, stuffing my bag under the seat in front as Kyla slips into her seat next to mine. We're in rows of three and I notice that next to Kyla is Isabel while in front of us are Rochelle, who is directly in front of me, Ethan and Arkarian. We've got Lorian and Lathenia behind us and Neriah and Matt behind them. Apparently, we're first class so we've got the whole area to ourselves apart from a few business types on the other side of the plane.

At a message from the captain, I put my seatbelt on before the plane starts to rumble down the runway. Kyla reaches for my hand. For a moment, I think she's doing it because she's scared or something but she presses a sweet into then withdraws.

"Suck it," she orders. "It'll stop your ears popping when we take off."

On her other side, Isabel looks hopeful. Kyla passes her a sweet too. She's positively beaming.

"Yay! Sugar!" Now I know for sure that King Richard and Lorian's key theory works; usually, Isabel would have been bouncing off the ceiling at the thought of sugar! Instead, she's just happy about it. Yep, plane seatbelts have yet to pass the sugar high Isabel test, fortunately for them.

Kyla laughs, shaking her head as she passes the sweets to Ethan for the others. "Sugar free," she announces.

The pressure builds as the plane picks up speed ready to lift into the air. Kyla places her hand on my arm. She's laughing, her head pushed back onto the headrest. I can't help but laugh with her as the plane takes off and we're in the air, leaving the ground behind. It's a little disorientating but it doesn't bother me too much. I'm going on holiday!

**AN: Right, first I'm gonna start by ****apologising**** 'cause this chapter took me heck of a long time to post thanks to Jimothy (my writer's block) coming to sit on this fic and I'm Not Sane Get Me Out Of Here. Also, I don't think this chapter is anywhere near as good as it should have been (hopefully that's just me and other people don't think it's absolutely rubbish). **

**NOTE: As you may have picked up, I'm setting this after the House of GoT. I have decided to make the sequel run after this. In fact, I'm thinking about making this the sequel. I'll think about it and decide soon (again hopefully).**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Arrival… The rest is a surprise…**

**Thanks to all you amazing reviewers! You made my day! Remember, reviews make me update quicker! Hint!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Over and Out...**

… **For Now…**

**~ThePurpleRose**


End file.
